Outgoing
by Jeanette Calabrese
Summary: This story is about Jeanette and Simon getting tired of always being in their siblings shadow and how they break free from them and grow closer together. because I don't have as much to one chapter as others do I'm putting two chapters together to make it longer.
1. Chapter 1

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 1: The Realization:**

"Uh-h, um, I-I'm, hehe." Jeanette Miller muttered nervously as she stood center stage with a warm spotlight on her.

"Jeanette! Hel-lo-o, Jeanette! Get Up!" Brittany yelled as Jeanette woke in shock from her nightmare, "again? Really, Jean, you know you would never get center stage, so don't worry about it." She said as she whipped the middle Chipette's sweat from her hand with a disgusted look on her face.

These words usually didn't affect Jeanette, sometimes they even comforted her, but today they just upset her. "Jeanette? Come on, you said you'd do my Physics homework!"

Rather aggravated with her eldest sister, she threw her sheets off of her and sat up. "No, I recall that I said I'd Help you with your homework." Jeanette said as she fumbled to find her glasses on the unfamiliar nightstand when she remembered they were staying with the Chipmunks while Mrs. Miller was out of town.__

"Ooohh, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Alvin said as he entered the guest bed room and stood next to Brittany.

"Shut it Alvin," Simon said as he come into the room with an under shirt and dark blue jeans on, he held his electric blue jacket in his hands.

"Okay the middle siblings are very moody today!" Brittany said as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'll drink to that," Alvin said as he too was in the same situation with his younger brother, "Simon said that he'd do my Algebra homework, and now he refuses!"

"N-n-n-n-n-no, I said nothing of the sort! I said I would merely help my mentally handicapped brother with his math homework." Simon said as he pulled his jacket on over his white under shirt.

Jeanette tried to stifle a giggle as Ellie came down to mediate. "Do you really need to fight this early in the morning?"

"Yeah," said Theodore as he came in and helped Ellie make her bed, "Why not just compromise, give them half of the answers and they'll have to figure out the other half."

"Theo that might have been your worst idea ever!" Ellie said as she waited in silence to see how this would play out. They could hear Dave making toaster waffles downstairs when finally Jeanette got out of her bed and walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a handful of clothes. As she left they saw a single tear fall from her eye. They all jumped when they heard the bathroom door shut with a bang.

"Hope you're happy with yourselves!" Simon said to Brittany and Alvin as he went after Jeanette.

"Tell her I'm sorry," Theodore said to Simon's back. He gave his youngest brother, who he knew never means to hurt a fly, but doesn't really know how to best word things, a thumbs up to show he heard him.

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 2: A New Look:**

Jeanette leaned her back against the bathroom door as she gained control of her emotions. She heard a small knock on the door and assumed it was Brittany and totally lost it. "I TOLD YOU, DO YOUR OWN DANG HOMEWORK!"

"I always do my own homework," Simon said with a false innocence. "You alright Jeanie?"

Jeanette heard that ever-caring voice and all her anger melted away at once, "Sorry, I thought you were Britt. I'll be out in a minute," Jeanette said as she examined her pile of clothes that consisted of a couple of purple skirts and some blue tops that she wore every day, but then she saw the purple dress that Mrs. Miller had bought her, but she had never actually worn. Then she saw her white leather jacket she had worn for one of their joint concerts. "Wait till Brittany sees this," Jeanette said quietly as she threw off her pajamas.

"'Kay, come on in," Jeanette said to Simon as she unlocked the door.

Out of everything in Simon's vast vocabulary all that was left was, "Wow," Jeanette giggled a little as she started to try to do her hair in its normal bun, "Just, just leave it in the ponytail." Simon said as he regained his voice.

"hmm, you think," Jeanette said deep in thought as she brushed her long fine hair into a hair band and tied a ribbon around it.

"Yeah, it makes you look even more gorgeous," Simon said as he picked Jeanette up and spun her around in his arms.

"So, I take it they're all downstairs now?"Jeanette asked as Simon set her down.

"I heard them reach the bottom step," Simon said as he looked in the mirror and tousled his hair lightly. "Your hair belongs in a shampoo commercial," Simon said as Jeanette finished.

Jeanette wrapped her arms around him and laughed, "That has to be the dorkiest thing anyone has ever said, but also, very sweet." She said as she pecked him on the lips.

"SIMON? JEANETTE?" Dave yelled form the kitchen, "Come on down, we all need to have a little talk."

"Comi- whoa!" Jeanette said as she turned around and tripped over the bathroom rug. Luckily Simon caught her before she hit the floor, "Thanks Si," She said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I can't let my record of constantly catching you be broken now can I?" Simon asked playfully as they broke apart and headed down the stairs, but here too Jeanette tripped and because Simon was in front of her she took him down with her.

Finally they reached the landing where Jeanette landed on top of Simon. She Glanced at him as if to say "Sorry", but he started to silently laughing as he pushed her glasses backup to the bridge of her nose. Jeanette rolled her eyes as she got up and straightened her dress.

As they turned the corner Brittany took one look at her sister and knew she looked better than she did. Brittany sadly turned her attention back to her poached egg and muttered, "I'm supposed to be the pretty one," under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 3: An offer they couldn't refuse:**

"You look er… nice Jeanette, if you like that kind of look." Brittany said jealously. She knew her younger sister looked great, but all she could think was 'I'm just a pretty face, I'm not smart or helpful, what am I if not pretty?'

"Everyone," Dave started as he sat down with his morning coffee, "the record label tells me that fans want to see more of Theo, Ellie, Simon, and Jeanette. So we have arranged to have you four try something different without Brittany or Alvin. What do you guys want to do? Theo?"

"Um, I don't know really." Theodore said deep in thought. Suddenly it came to him and he was very enthusiastic about it, "Oh, you know those pie eating contests? The ones on the movies? I want to do that! Can I Dave? Can I?"

"I don't see why not, Ellie? Do you want to help out with that?" Dave asked as he jumped as he took a sip of his coffee that was still much too hot.

"Oh, that sounds fun, can I make the pies?" Eleanor asked as she thought about how many pies she would get to make.

"If you want, but you do know how many pies that will be right?" Dave asked as he studied Ellie face as she calculated it.

"I'd say about 50?" She said as she glanced up at Dave.

All this time Simon and Jeanette were having a mental conversation. 'No Way!' Jeanette said with a look. 'I won't do it.' But Simon was sure it was a good idea and wouldn't quit. 'Please, you'd do great, just try it.'

"Simon, Jeanette. What do you want to…" Dave started before Simon held up his hand as Jeanette reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"As for me," Simon said as he turned to Dave, "I've had an idea of how to cure cancer, but I can't get a hold of such unstable chemicals on my own.

"And-and I'll, I want to do a hair product commercial." Jeanette said as Alvin and Brittany both choked on what they were chewing.

Dave gave them a warning glance as they calmed down. "Okay everyone outside or you'll be late to school."

"Dave, I forgot something upstairs, I'll be down in a minute." Simon said as he turned for the stairs when Dave nodded.

"Oh, shoot, I just have to go get something from my suitcase." Jeanette said over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs and almost tripped.

"I'm here," Simon said as he scooped her up just a tad too late because she had hit the floor. He kissed her then pulled away, "Remind again me why we have to hide this?"

"Brittany still hasn't gotten her first kiss, once your brother gets the nerve we can go totally wild!" Jeanette said jokingly as she reached up and kissed her boyfriend.

"Simon? Jeanette? I you want a ride you have to get down here now," Dave said as he started to silently climb the stairs, "Sim.." Dave said as he saw them and stopped dead in his tracks. Immediately Simon and Jeanette broke apart in shock.

"Don't tell Brittany!" Jeanette said quickly while Simon scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground.

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 4: Explanations:**

Dave stood on the third step from the top for eight minutes looking like a deer in the headlights. He started to blink and look from his son, Simon, to his neighbor's daughter, Jeanette. He looked like he was about to say something as Alvin came back inside and went upstairs to see why Dave hadn't come out yet.

"Dave? You coming, were gonna be late." Alvin said as he went upstairs and stopped just behind Dave. Just then Dave realized this to and turned to Alvin.

"Uh, can you go ask Mrs. Miller's niece to drive you, I need to have a talk with these two." Dave instructed Alvin.

"But Dave," Jeanette jumped in trying to avoid an awkward conversation, "the only reason we're staying here is because Mrs. Miller doesn't trust her niece with anything living since the Mr. Whiskers incident."

"That was five years ago, Alvin just go and we won't mention this to Mrs. Miller, and tell Mr. Morgan that Simon and Jeanette might be a little late to school this morning." Dave said as he shooed Alvin down the stairs and out the door.

"Down here now!" Dave called to Simon and Jeanette as he heard a car drive away.

As they came down the saw Dave sitting at the kitchen table looking distressed. "So…Dave, how ya been?" Simon asked awkwardly as he and Jeanette sat down.

But Dave just ignored him and asked, "How-how long have you two been…"

"You remember that locket you told me was nice?" Jeanette asked as she refused to make eye contact.

"Yes, what do- Stop Changing the Subject." Dave said as he slowly got annoyed.

"I'm not," Jeanette said defiantly as her head popped up and looked Dave in the eyes, "Simon gave it to me that day, it was for our two year anniversary."

"Two years, really?" Dave asked as he looked to Simon to verify.

"Yeah. Two years and a month today," He said as he put his hand on Jeanette's lap, but immediately removed it as Dave saw. Having a glass table was something Simon really regretted at the moment.

"You've been hiding this from us since you were thirteen?"Dave asked as he was a little surprised, he had assumed it had only been a few weeks. "Why?" But he already knew the answer.

"Isn't that a give-in? Brittany, duh." Jeanette said quietly, "Can we go to school now?"

"Yeah," Dave said since he felt he had grilled them enough for the moment.

Once they had gotten into the car Dave turned on the radio. The Chipmunks rendition of "Witch Doctor" was just ending as "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat came on. Simon started to sing as he turned to Jeanette who joined in. Dave was rather surprised how well they harmonized together, they sounded fantastic.

"Bye Dave." Simon said as he opened the door to see his brothers and Jeanette's sisters standing in front of the school waiting for them, "Oh boy." Simon muttered under his breath as Dave drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 5: Doormat:**

"Simon," Alvin said as he motioned his brother towards him, "Seriously, what was that about?"

Simon, worried that their cover was blown tried to blow it off, "Oh, Dave just was saying that he was going out of town tomorrow night and I was in charge."

"That's not what I was talking ab- Wait, he's going out of town? I'll have to remember that. No, I was talking about Jeanette and the commercials." He said in an undertone. " Who does she think she is. I mean her hair is nice, but she doesn't have the whole package, Brittany now, she has the look, defiantly T.V worthy." Alvin said as he drifted off the Brittany-Land, a place he often visited when she was brought up in a conversation with his brothers.

Theodore took one look at his eldest brother and chuckled as he rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Alvin's face, bringing him back to Earth. "Why don't you just ask her out already?" Theo asked his brother.

"No Way" Alvin said as he sped up to go to talk to his jock friends.

"What's wrong with you!" Brittany yelled at her younger sister, Jeanette.

"Britt, cool it." Eleanor said to Brittany with a threatening glare.

"What are you speaking of?" Jeanette asked nervously, thinking her sisters knew about Simon.

"You know!" Brittany said as she lightly hit Jeanette on the shoulder in aggravation, "She your hair is really nice, but not nice enough, you'll never get a job in that field." Brittany said as she stroked her own auburn hair.

Just then Alvin ran past and Brittany's train of thought went with him. Ellie attempted to regain her eldest sister's attention as Jeanette started to cry.

"Jean," Brittany said at once, "are you really going to cry?" In all honesty, she felt horrible for making her sister cry and would have beaten anyone who did, it was just easier in her mind for Jeanette to be a doormat.

"Jeanette," Ellie said as Jeanette ran off towards the 100 building where her first hour French class was. The moment Simon saw her speed up he went after her.

Simon came from behind her and grabbed her around the waist. Jeanette hadn't seen or heard him and jumped when he grabbed her.

"Sorry Jeanie I didn't mean t- Jeanie are you crying."Simon said as he turned her around. Then as Simon pulled her into a janitor's closet, she just broke down. "What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down on the floor and pulled her into his lap.

"I-I'm I'm tired of being a doormat!" She cried into Simon's chest.

"Well, just tell her no once in a while." Simon suggested stupidly.

"I can't do that, she's my sister, and she loves me, but… just has a crappy way of showing it. She's actually really insecure, I don't mind." She said as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Jeanette, insecure is one thing, but she's constantly hurting you, you can't let her keep tearing you down. I'm tired of seeing you cry over her." Simon said as he cupped Jeanette's face in his hands.

"Sorry," She said as she got up, just then the last bell began to ring and they ran to French together.

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 6: Sorry Dave:**

The day went by slowly; Jeanette was constantly on the verge of tears which made Simon, who had nearly every class with her, distracted. By lunch Simon had had enough and insisted that they talk before they joined the others for lunch. And that's when he got a most Alvin-like idea.

"Jeanette, I've got an idea." Simon said as he pulled her out of the traffic of students heading for the courtyard.

"What is it Simon?" She asked as she whipped her eye dry yet again.

"Well, this morning I accidentally told Alvin that Dave has a meeting tomorrow night." Simon said as he finished the finer details in his mind.

"Dave has a meeting tomorrow night?" Jeanette asked quietly.

"Nope, so tomorrow, we just have to get Alvin and Brittany to kiss and we don't have to hide anymore."

"How will we get them to do that?" Jeanette asked as she came up blank.

"Truth or Dare," Simon said as he started to walk with his hand in the small of Jeanette's back.

"Theo, where's Simon?"Alvin asked as he joined his youngest brother, Eleanor, and Brittany at their usual table.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Brittany?" Eleanor said with attitude as she crossed her arms.

"Britt?" Alvin asked quietly as he turned to Brittany, who looked as calm as ever, but on the inside felt like the worst person to ever walk the Earth. She wanted to just tell the truth and beg her friends to forgive her, but her fellow cheerleaders were rather close by, just at the next table over actually, and she couldn't cry over someone they considered a nerd, even if that 'nerd' was the best sister anyone could have asked for.

"Well," She started with a tone that made Ellie even angrier, "Jeanette was being a cry baby earlier this morning when she and Simon got here, she's probably crying in a bathroom." Her voice of uncaring superiority faltered with that last word. Every one of the chipmunks knew that whatever Brittany had done she felt horrible for doing. And lately, that was the best apology any of them could ask for.

"And Simon wouldn't leave her alone to cry, he's too good a person to do that, so where ever Jeanette is, that's where Simon will be." Theodore said as he saw his older brother and a puffy eyed Jeanette come around a corner. "Or they could be right there" Theodore said as he pointed at them.

Simon led Jeanette over to the table and glared at Brittany. As they sat down Brittany leaned over towards Jeanette and muttered something that sounded like "I'm Sorry."

"Alvin," Simon started as he grabbed his oldest brother by the arm and walked him away from the lunch table, "Please, don't invite anyone over while Dave's gone. I have a better idea, we'll play Truth or Dare with the girls, who knows what they'll have to do or say!" Simon tried to sound as much like Alvin did when he came up with an idea, it took a lot of work, but apparently it had worked because Alvin's face lit up.

"Great idea Simon, looks like I'm rubbing off on you!"Alvin said as he patted his younger brother on the back.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Simon said under his breath, but still loud enough for Alvin to hear and laugh.

After a lunch hour of talking to her sisters Jeanette felt much better, which made Simon feel better. The rest of the day sped by smoothly, so when the final bell rang everyone was surprised.

"Hey Dave," Alvin said as he got into Dave's car, but didn't close the door.

"Hello Alvin, how was your day?" Dave asked Alvin as he turned around to see his oldest son smile.

"Oh, it's not over yet. I have detention and Brittany asked me to tell you she has cheer. Bye" Alvin said as he jumped out of the car door and headed back to the front office. As he passed Simon he waved, but didn't stop.

"Alllviin," Dave said under his breath. He had been trying not to yell at Alvin like he was a child anymore, but when he still got detention twice a week how could he help it?

"What did he do now?" Eleanor asked as she, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore all got into the back of the car.

"Detention," Dave said as he pulled out of the parking space and drove the four chipmunks home. "Oh, I almost forgot Ellie, Theo; I found a venue and some competitor for the pie-eating contest, its next Saturday, got it?" Dave asked as the two youngest chipmunks nodded. "Simon, the Suzan G. Komen foundation has helped me and we found you a lab that has been working on a cure. They want you on Monday." Simon nodded his head once without a word as he imagined working in a real lab. "Jeanette, there's an Herbal Essences audition on Friday. Everyone got it?" Dave as he looked at each of their faces in the rearview mirror. Seeing that no one shook their heads he continued to drive.

"Um, Dave can I talk to you?" Simon asked Dave as he got out of the car at home. Dave nodded and walked with Simon a little ways away from Theodore who looked at them as he unlocked the front door. "Well, this morning I told Alvin about that business meeting you have tomorrow night."

"I don't have a meeting." Dave said as he started to understand, "Simon."

Simon started to explain what had happened that morning to make him lie about Dave being out of town without telling Dave about his plan. "I promise that Alvin won't invite anyone over. I'll tie him to a chair if I have to!" Simon said trying to lighten the mood a little. "Sorry Dave."

"Its fine, I'll book a hotel" Dave said as he pulled out his blackberry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 7: Truth or Dare?:**

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow night. And no parties Alvin! No one else is allowed in this house. Got it? Simon's in charge." Dave said as he left his sons and his neighbor's daughters to go to a fake business meeting.

"Bye Dave," They said in unison, "So."Alvin said as he stood up in his red and black stripped pajama pants and a plain red shirt. He walked in front of the others and paced back and forth. "As the 'fun-one' most of you must expect me to grab my phone right now and call over the whole school for the party of the year." Alvin said as he started to question what he was actually going to do. Then he started to mentally chant, 'truth or dare, truth or dare, Alvin, remember truth or dare.' Then he looked up to see the others had lost interest in his little spiel. "However, I have decided that instead we will do what Dave said to, but to keep this night interesting, how about a game of Truth or Dare?"

The others shrugged, how bad could it be? "Ellie, Truth or Dare?" Alvin asked as he sat down with his back against the couch.

"Truth," Ellie said confidently. That was one thing you really had admire about Eleanor, she didn't care what anyone, even her sisters thought about her, which was surprising, because she was the youngest of all of them.

"I've got a good one. What really happened to that kid that was picking on Jeanette?" Alvin asked suspiciously.

"Oh, so you know that he really didn't just move. Well, I might have let my anger throw my judgment overboard when I told him if he ever went near Jean again I would kick him where the sun don't shine… then actually did. But I said sorry afterwards." Ellie said while the others laughed. For the sweet one she could get very over-protective. "Anyways, Theo, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Did you lie when you said that someone stole the whole cake I made for our picnic over the summer?" Ellie asked, she had been curious about this for a while actually.

"Yes" Theodore said under his breath, "It was actually really good, you guys would have loved it. Um, Alvin" Theodore started slowly, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course my dear brother."Alvin, who was always ready for any dare thrown his way, said.

"I dare you… to only pick truth the rest of the game." Theo said as everyone laughed at the expression on his face.

"Theo, bro, you don't mean that do you? I mean I live for the Dares!" Alvin said as he put an arm around his baby brother.

"You heard him A," Brittany said, using his nickname the jocks gave him. She knew how much he hated it when she used it, which was half the fun of it, "Only truths for you."

"Fine," Alvin said as he turned towards Simon and Jeanette, "Jeanette, Truth or Dare?"

Alvin already had a truth ready because Jeanette always pick truth. But then he started to think about a dare that came up at every boy-girl party that involved Truth or Dare. 'You kiss him!' Then he snapped out of it when Jeanette answered, "Dare," she stated flatly.

Before he even thought about what he was going to say it just slipped out, "Kiss Simon." Simon's eyes widened as he fought Alvin's dare.

"No way, you can't dare her to do that." Simon said to his brother, "Pick again."

"Sure, I don't even know why I said that, um…" Alvin said as Brittany jumped in.

"You can't take back a dare we know she wouldn't do anyways, just give her a truth." Brittany said as she shoved Alvin over.

But during all of this Jeanette was thinking. 'If I surprise Simon with the kiss it would be like he first right?' It didn't take much more convincing than that to get her to do it. She got onto her knees and grabbed Simon's chin, turning him towards her, she just kissed him. And her plan worked, not even Simon knew what to do, he just sat there wide-eyed, but still enjoying every minute of it.

"Hel-lo-o! You guys!" Brittany said as Simon seemed to understand Jeanette's idea and wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "BREAK IT UP!" She yelled as she pushed them apart.

"Oh," Simon said as he, blushed bright red.

Jeanette was just as red when she asked Brittany, "Truth or Dare?" However Jeanette knew her sister always picked Dare, "Your Dare is to kiss Alvin."

Brittany looked ready to fight the fact that she could have picked truth when Alvin took the 'Jeanette initiative' and just kissed her. Simon turned to Jeanette and high-fived her. Simon's plan had gone off without a snag, except for their kiss, but no one seemed like they knew anything.

After about a minute Theodore spoke up, "Since it looks like they won't be separating for a while, Simon, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Simon said as he laughed at his older brother.

"How long?" Theo asked.

"Excuse me?" Simon, who didn't hear the question, asked.

"How long have you and Jeanette been secretly dating?" Theodore asked as Brittany pushed Alvin off of her.

"WHAT?"

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 8: Not Quite Out of the Woods Yet:**

Simon glanced around the room, looking for any means of escape. He didn't want to have to explain this, not now at least. It's not as if he had never planned to tell his brothers. The minute Alvin and Brittany started dating they were going to tell them that they had been dating secretly, but now? No way.

Jeanette however didn't let her eyes move from Brittany's. She knew Ellie would be upset that she hadn't been told, but she would get over it. However, Brittany on the other hand was a whole different story. Brittany would do whatever she had to do to get her way and worry about who she hurt afterwards.

Finally after a very long awkward silence Alvin got up and grabbed Simon by the collar of his Shirt and led him towards thebackdoor. He opened the door and gestured his brother to go through first. And just when Simon was happy he was away from the silence in the living room, he wished he was back there.

Alvin didn't know how to start so he decided until the words came to him he would just watch his brother with a disappointed look. And the look he gave Simon was perfect, and it should be, how many times had Alvin seen it?

"Alvin," Simon started, but was quickly interrupted by Alvin.

"Did you ever consider telling me?" Alvin asked sadly.

"When you and Brittany got around to dating," Simon started, but again was interrupted.

"No, you should have just told us. How will Dave feel?" Alvin asked as he saw his younger brother's face getting redder and redder with guilt, "He already knows! Am I just a horrible older brother? Or do you not consider me a brother?" Alvin said as he went back inside and saw Brittany run up the stairs.

At the same time the girls and Theodore were having a conversation that ended as Alvin walked in…

"Britt, please…just, just say something." Jeanette begged as she saw her oldest sister was still silent.

"Break up with him." Was all Brittany said.

"Brittany, I can't do that, I can't even believe that you would even ask me to. He makes me happy, I love him." Jeanette said as she went to put her hand on Brittany's lap, but Brittany shifted away from her younger sister.

"Then blow the commercial audition." Brittany said as she became more and more defensive.

Jeanette would normally have been happy to have any excuse not to have to put herself out there like that, but she had in all honesty been a little excited for Friday. "Britt, I-I can't, I have to live my own life, not the one you tell me to. I want to be with Simon and be my own person."

"Then I hope you enjoy it." Brittany said angrily as she got up quickly and walked over to sit on the stairs.

"Jeanette?" Theodore asked quietly, "How long?"

"Two years," Jeanette said in barely more than a whisper.

"I don't care what she say Jean, I'm just glad you're happy." Eleanor said as she pulled her older sister into a hug.

"Thanks Ellie," Jeanette said as Alvin stomped into the room and looked at Jeanette.

"Do you want to explain yourselves?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin," Jeanette said kindly as she stood up and walked over to him, "We just didn't want you or Brittany to get upset that you two weren't the first to get together. And at first, who really knows if a relationship will work out? We didn't want you guys to get excited over something that might not last. At the time, we were thirteen, and Dave had just finished telling you guys that you shouldn't get a girlfriend for at least another year or so. It wasn't a good time. We never meant to upset you, any of you."

Alvin wanted to yell at Jeanette, the way he almost did to Simon, but she was to sweet, not even he, who was so selfish could make Jeanette cry and not feel horrible. Brittany, who could who could take no more ran upstairs, and Alvin followed her.

"Si?" Jeanette asked as she heard the backdoor open and close, "We've made a huge mess!"

"Jeanie," Simon said as her wrapped his arms around her tightly, "It's all going to be alright, as long as we're together, nothing bad will ever happen, I promise."

"Aw, what a cute nickname." Ellie said as she saw her sister in the happiest state she had ever seen.

"Theo, I just have to know, how did you figure it out?" Simon asked as he sat down with Jeanette.

"Well, bro, it wasn't very hard. Do you know how many times I walked in on you two kissing?" Theodore said as everyone downstairs started to laugh. Upstairs however the mood was not as light.


	5. Chapter 5

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 9: She's Up To No Good:**

"Uh, Britt?" Alvin said as he reached the upstairs landing and walked over to the guest room, "I understand if you don't want to be my girlfriend, but that would be the worst mistake you could make because I'm a catch!"

Alvin sat down on the edge of the bed next to Brittany as she continued to say nothing and just stare at at the floor. "Finally, though it took all her strength, she said, "Alvin, not now."

"Britt, I'm upset too, but you can't let this keep you down. They didn't mean to upset either of us." He whispered to her.

"No Alvin, they did do this on purpose." Brittany said finally as she lost whatever little control she had left, "Jeanette is pretty, and smart, and nice, and now she got a boyfriend before me. Now she'll never come to me for boy advice or any advice! And neither will Ellie. I'm the one who's supposed to screw up so they don't get hurt. They're supposed to learn from me! Now what am I good for?"

"Brittany Miller, you are beautiful, talented, and yes you are smart too. I've never seen you so insecure, I didn't know this side of you existed ." Alvin said as he grabbed a tissue from the bed-side table and handed it to Brittany. "Anyways, Simon would never hurt Jeanette so you'll still get to give Eleanor boy advice."

"Shut up Alvin," Brittany said as she playfully shoved him.

"And why do you get to boss me around?" Alvin asked.

"Because I'm your girlfriend and you'll do whatever I say." Brittany said as she kissed Alvin on the cheek.

"I can come back later," Jeanette said as she knocked on the doorframe.

"No, I think you two need to work this out." Alvin said as he left the room.

"Jean," Brittany said as she wanted to get straight to the point, "How could you do this to me? I'm not smart, and I can be downright mean."

"Brittany, don't say that, I love you just the way you are. I know you don't really mean to hurt half of the people you do. You're my sister." Jeanette said as she hugged her sister, but did not receive a hug back.

"But you don't deny it," Brittany muttered, but soon became louder, "Jean, please, don't do this to me. All I am is pretty. J-Just dump Simon, only until Alvin and I are more serious, and please don't go through with the commercial. Please!"

"Brittany, I' still appalled that you would even ask me to give up someone that makes me happy. That's like telling me to get rid of you. I just could never. And Si really wants me to do this commercial; he says it would be good for me to be a tad more outgoing. But the most important thing for you to know is that I love you and always will."

Brittany looked up sweetly, "Thanks Jean, you can go and hang out with Simon, I'll be fine, I was just surprised I guess."

And Jeanette just nodded and left. The minute Brittany was sure she was downstairs however, the whole façade was gone. "For such a smart girl she really can be stupid. Oh dear Jean, you should have compromised with me, now I'll have to play dirty. You'll regret ever trying to ruin me!"

Alvin, who happened to be standing right outside of the door, however knew that this wouldn't end well… for any of them.

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 10: A Private Soap Opera:**

"So, how is she?" Simon asked as Jeanette came down the stairs.

"She seems to be getting better, but upon further analysis, you'd see that Alvin is doing, by far better." Jeanette said as she went to cross the room so she could hug Simon, when she was pushed to the ground by Alvin, who came bounding down the stairs.

"Simon. You've gotta listen to me. This whole thing is gonna be the start of a war! Jeanette can't do the commercial. Please!" Alvin begged as he grabbed Simon's arms to shake him, but Simon shrugged out of his brother's grasp.

"I can't believe you'd do this. Why are you lying for Brittany, and to hurt Jeanette." Simon said as he helped Jeanette up while giving Alvin a very disappointed look that Dave probably would have given him if he was there, "You alright Jeanie?"

"Really sorry Jean, honest, but you just can't do that commercial, Britt's going nuts up there as we speak" Alvin said as Simon put his hand over Alvin's mouth.

"Just stop, Alvin! This is exactly why we didn't tell you!" Simon said as Jeanette tried to stop him, but it was no use, what was said, was said and none of them could take it back.

"Simon," Jeanette said as she saw Alvin's eyes. He looked as if he'd had been slapped in the face, then tears came to his eyes. He tried to leave before anyone noticed, but Jeanette saw, "Alvin, wait." She grabbed his arm.

He just jerked his arm out and continued walking up the stairs. No one said a word downstairs until they heard a door slam loudly from the second floor. It was Ellie who eventually broke the silence, "Wow, it's like a private Soap Opera!" she exclaimed.

"That's the sad thing Elle," Jeanette said as she gave Eleanor a hug, not because she thought Eleanor needed one, but because, Jeanette herself, needed one, "it really is."

'I tried to warn them…' Alvin thought as he grabbed his guitar and started to play to himself.

Meanwhile the other four chipmunks watched a movie to mellow down after the ordeal. The rest of the night went fine and no one heard anything strange from upstairs, so they assumed that all was well. "I'm gonna bring some hot cocoa up to Brittany, I'll be back in a minute" Jeanette said as she started to climb the stairs and sing "September" by Daughtry.

"Jeanette!" Brittany said in shock. She was currently in the process of sticking Jeanette's bag outside the door of the guest room. She quickly recovered. "I thought I told you not to sing in that nasty tenor voice."

Jeanette knew exactly what her sister was talking about, when they all turned thirteen their voices changed, Brittany's barely fluctuated, Eleanor's got even higher, but Jeanette's dropped like a stone in water. And being the kind, understanding person Brittany has been the past few years she forced Jeanette to take voice lessons. Four hours a day, seven days a week, for a month and a half. That's how long it took to get her voice back up to a soprano without Jeanette hurting herself.

"Brittany," Jeanette said a confused tone, "what are you doing?"

"Well, I can't let someone who's trying to be as good as me stay in the same room as me." Brittany said, "Sorry." She said as she took the cocoa, handed Jeanette her bags, and closed the door.

"Brittany," Jeanette said as she tried to turn the knob, but Brittany had locked the door."Brittany, let me in!" Jeanette yelled and banged on the door.

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked as she came up the stairs.

"Is that Ellie?" Brittany asked through the door, "Because I won't let her in until you leave!"

"What's going; Jeanette! Where are you going?" Eleanor asked as Jeanette turned and went into Simon's room. Ellie followed her, "You don't have to leave! We could just sleep outside the door together."

"It's alright Elle, I can just sleep on Simon's futon he put in here. You can just go sleep on the bed. What kind of sister would I be if I made you suffer with me?" Jeanette said as she fluffed one of the futon's pillows. "Night Ellie."

"Night Jean," Ellie said as she left the room sadly and alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter11: Simon the Scientist:**

The next day Jeanette and Brittany didn't even make eye contact, and Simon wanted to help because Jeanette loved her sisters no matter what horrible things they did or said. However at the moment he had more to worry about, today was Thursday and he was getting ready to go to the cancer research lab.

Dave dropped Simon off an hour early because he could no longer stand Simon running in and out of his bedroom saying things like, "Is this shirt nice enough?" or "How about this tie?" Jeanette thought it was cute that, but Dave, well it just drove him nuts.

"Mr. Seville, welcome to California's finest laboratory! This is the cancer research department, headed by Dr. Lang. That's him there. Now, this is your station. If you need any more chemicals, or if they are not to your standards, go to Dr. Lang, he'll get someone to fix that for you. But for now come and meet him!" Said an overly excited female intern, "Oh and before we go, can you get Alvin to sign this for me?" She asked as Simon rolled his eyes and walked over to the man she had been talking about.

"Hello Dr. Lang, this is an honor to be working under you, thank you very much for this chance." Simon said as he shook the man's hand.

"Ah yes, the smart, singing chipmunk who wants to be a chemist, I'll be watching you Mr. Seville. I'll be watching very closely, if you mess up anything, it may very well be the last time you ever work in a lab," said Dr. Lang darkly.

"Oh, don't you worry sir, I'm an outstanding chemist!" Simon said as he headed back to his station.

'I can't mess this up!' Simon thought to himself, or he'd be back in the basement with his nonflammable chemicals, and getting interrupted every half hour by Alvin who was hiding from Dave.

Slowly Simon put his goggles on and got to work.

"Hi Dave," Simon said enthusiastically as he hopped into Dave's car. He was very tired after his day of work, and knew he was no closer to finding the correct cure to cancer than Alvin was to getting an A in math, but he had fun, that's all that really mattered.

"Hi Simon how was yo- Simon what's all over your face?" Dave asked his son.

And he had a right to ask, Simon's face was covered in soot. "Oh, hehe, you noticed, well all my attempts to cure cancer can't go smoothly can they?" Simon said as he took the Dave tossed him and started to try to rub the grime off him face. "I also brought some paper work home, and I figure out that if I worked non-stop I could cure cancer in approximately two weeks!"

"Wow, that's great!" Dave said as he took a chance glance at Simon, "Hey, um… Alvin wanted to know if he could go to the lab with you on Saturday, he needs to make up a grade in science, and spending a day in the lab will supposedly give him extra credit."

"And he said that, he probably just wants to apologize… he can come." Simon said as he thought it over.

"That's great; I thought you would be worried he'd break something. I'm proud of you." Dave said with a smile.

"Um Dave… I actually have a meeting on Saturday, he can't come with me." Simon said as he started to think of the lab's expensive equipment and everything Alvin could do to it.

"Simon, he's going with you. I have an important lunch with some men about a tour in Asia and he can't mess this up." Dave said strictly.

"Fine," Simon said with a nod, "but if he screws anything up…."

Dave knew Simon wanted to be a scientist, a chemist more accurately, though he never would understand why. Even at home with his supposedly harmless chemicals he still managed to come up with goop drooping out of his hair, and when Jeanette joined him she look worse.

"Oh, and are you going to go with Jeanette tomorrow when she auditions for the commercial?" Dave asked as he pulled into the garage.

"Of course I am, why? Can't I?" Simon asked in confusion.

"Well of course you can, but if you don't get right in the shower you might still be covered in that junk!"Dave said as he whipped some of what was left of it off on his hand, looked at it with a disgusted glance, and whipped it on his pants; which made Simon laugh.

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 12: You've got the look:**

"Simon, I still think this is a bad idea," Jeanette said as she brushed her soft hair. "I mean, everything would be all made up between me and Brittany if I just didn't show up today."

"Well," Simon started without looking at her, "It's Brittany and I,"

"Simon Seville, you know I don't care a thing about grammar when I'm upset!" Jeanette said angrily as Simon turned around.

Whatever he was about to say was totally whipped from his mind, along with most of his vocabulary. "God, you're gorgeous!" Simon said as he looked away from his paperwork he had brought home and up to his own angel. "Jeanie, you need to do this, Brittany can't always push you to the ground. You need to show her how great you are. She really can be a..."

"Don't you even say it, even if it can be true. But still she's my sister and you have to be nicer to her, she's really upset." Jeanette said as she tied her hair into a pony tail.

"Fine, but you have to admit that she treats you horribly, what kind of sister dumps her sister's stuff outside the bedroom door and tells he to go find somewhere else to sleep? And then says Ellie can't sleep in the room if you don't leave on top of that?" Simon said as he ran his fingers through Jeanette's hair, "And instead of fighting her on it, what do you do, but walk away so that Ellie could go sleep in a bed while you got stuck on a futon! That's how sisters are supposed to be."

"No Si, sorry to burst your delusional bubble, but sisters fight just as much, if not more than you and your brothers do." Jeanette said as she stepped away from the mirror and kissed Simon. "Now we've got to be going I suppose." Jeanette said as she headed down the stairs and out the door with Simon following her.

"Did they leave already?" Brittany asked Alvin as she came in from the backyard.

"You just missed them, why?" Alvin asked as he plopped down lazily on the couch and started to flip channels.

"Shoot, I wanted to go with for support, this was all just silly; and let's face it…petty. Well, I'm gonna go see if Mrs. Miller's niece will take me." Brittany said as she headed to the door, but was stopped by Alvin who jumped in front of her before she could get to the handle.

"Oh no you don't, you cannot get a ride from Andrea, Britt. Mrs. Miller would freak out if you went out alone with her. She's reckless, and that's coming from me!" Alvin said in protest.

Brittany had anticipated a response such as this and went to plan B. She suddenly kissed Alvin passionately and didn't stop until he no better than putty. "Bye Alvie!" She called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"Hey Andi, can you drive me down to the talent agency? Dave forgot about my audition today and took Jeanette and Simon to the library." Brittany called to a twenty-one year old blonde who nodded and pulled out the keys to Mrs. Miller's pink Cadillac convertible with a smile that Brittany matched.

"Jeanette!" a French man cried as he came around the table and felt Jeanette's hair. He turned back to the other judges and excitedly said in French, "Ses Cheveux, c'est magnifique. Elle ferait merville dans le commercial!" (Her hair is magnificent. She'd do wonderfully in the commercial!) Suddenly he turned around and sat behind the table and straightened his paper, "I cannot promise anything, but I'm sure you should expect our call mademoiselle Miller. Au Revoir!"

Once Jeanette and Simon left the room the two judges began to confer with each other. "She did have lovely hair and she's in a popular singing group, she'd be a great way to sell the product." Said a woman who was sitting next to the French man, "I don't think we'll need to see anyone else."

"Actually, I think you'll have to turn her down." Said a voice that came from an unlit corner of the room.

"Who are you, we aren't going to see any more applicants, you can tell the others to leave too." The woman said as the owner of the voice began to step into the light. "I'm not here to audition, I'm Jeanette Miller's older sister, Brittany. I just wanted to tell you that she is not someone you would want to be the cover girl for a hair care product…" Brittany said as she walked right up to the judges table.


	7. Chapter 7

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 13: The Beginning of the end:**

"We're trés (very) sorry Madamioselle Jeanette, but we cannot have you as our spokes model." Richard, who was the French man at her audition, said to her over the phone.

"Alright, that's fine," Jeanette said calmly. All night she had told herself that she wasn't good enough to get to be in commercial so it wasn't hard to hear it from Richard, "But may I at least ask why I wasn't chosen?"

"Mademoiselle, you had a wig, you can't have faux hair and be a hair-care product's spokes person. And I thought you were the smart one." The French man said sadly with a little laugh.

French class really paid off for Jeanette, because she just exploded and started to speak rapid French, "Qu'est-ce? Maintentant, vous m'écouter buster, mes Cheveux sont à cent pour cent vrai! Où avez-vous entendu un tel mensonge?" (What? Now you listen to me buster, my hair is one hundred percent real! Where did you hear such a lie?)

"Madamioselle, être calme, s'il vous plait!" (Miss, be calm, please!) Richard begged into the receiver, but Jeanette insisted he tell her.

"Qui dit cela?" (Who said that?) Jeanette said angrily.

"Votre sœur, Brittany Miller." (Your sister) Richard finally said as Jeanette hung up and slammed the phone onto the table.

Jeanette wanted to cream, but she didn't get the chance to because right at that moment Simon trudged in and slammed the door right in Alvin's face. "Simon!" Jeanette said, almost in tears, she was just about to tell him what had just happened with Brittany, but when she hugged him she felt him tighten muscles and knew he was ready to punch someone. "What's wrong."

"I was fired!" Simon said loudly, which caught Dave's attention, "Alvin was sitting on a stool behind me quietly, and everything seemed fine, then I was mixing some different formulas up that I thought might work to cure my cancer samples. Out of the thirty-five I had thought of I wasn't sure which I was on anymore, but I figure I could just check the make-up of it later." Simon said as Dave walked in so silently that no one noticed that he had joined the party, "Finally one just whipped away the cancer so obviously I went to go tell Dr. Lang about what I had done and to have him put it on a twenty-four hour watch to see if the cancer came back obviously. And when we came back there were pieces of what used to be test tubes and beakers all over the counter and the cancer had become at least thirty times the size it originally was!." Simon said as he took Jeanette's hand for comfort, so she knew the worst part was yet to come, "Then Dr. Lang asked if this was some kind of high school prank, but before I could even try to explain he had security escort us from the premises. We headed to the bus stop and Alvin says 'Sorry Simon, honest, I was just trying to get a better look at it!' It's not even possible to make that much of a mess just looking!"

Jeanette hugged Simon and whispered to him, "It'll be alright, I know how you feel, my day hasn't been the best either. I'll explain later. Let's just go for a walk; that might make us both feel better." She grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "We're going for a walk." Jeanette said to Dave as they passed him.

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 14: Time to Think:**

"So… I still can't believe she told them you had a wig! I mean, did she think of hat on the drive over?" Simon said with a chuckle as he walked hand in hand with Jeanette in the park across the street.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did." Jeanette said as she abruptly stopped, "I think I see what you've been saying Si," She said quietly. "Brittany isn't just sometimes rude, she's horribly, completely horrible. Oh My God, she's like Nero! She'd do anything for herself, and for me? She'd push me down to bring herself up. All I am is a portable stepping stone."

"Jeanette, I wouldn't go that far…" Simon said as he watched Jeanette crumble right in front of him, he wanted desperately to help, but was just to dumbfounded to do anything.

"I've been used all my life," Jeanette said as she sank down to the ground, "But how do I change it?"

"Jeanie, I think you might be going a tad too far into the meaning of this." Simon said as he got down to sit by her side, which was the only thing he could think to do, but that was fine because that was all Jeanette wanted him to do was be there for her.

"You're probably right…, but what if I'm just seeing the light? I mean, for as long as I can remember, she's always tried to be better than I was. When we were little she would copy my homework and say that she helped me. Then our test grades would come back…" Jeanette said with a giggle. "Then in middle school she decided that I couldn't be seen walking the halls with her, 'it's nothing personal,' she said, ', but my friends don't see how wonderful you are the way I do.'"

"Jeanie," Simon started to say, but wasn't sure if anything he said could make her feel better, "I have an idea, but its crazy." He said and could tell she wanted to hear it, no matter what it was, "I'll tell you later, but we have to be getting back, today's lasagna night!" Simon said as he scooped Jeanette off the floor and carried her home.

"Put me down," Jeanette said as she pretended to struggle.

"I would never," Simon said as he twirled her around.

"SIMON," Jeanette scream with excitement as a sheet of light spilled onto the front lawn where they were, but they didn't even notice.

"Ellie, come look at this," Theodore said as he motioned for her to come and see his brother act completely out of character.

"That's so sweet," she said as she went to sit her hand down on the windowsill, but didn't notice that Theodore's was already there, "Oh, sorry." She said nervously. Theodore tried to say something suave, something Alvin would have said, but just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey, Theo. Hello, Earth to Theo." Alvin said, but still he got no reaction out of his baby brother, "Hey dinner's ready!"

"What?" Theodore said as he came out of his love trance.

"Nothing, what's wrong with you, I didn't even know someone's jaw could actually hit the floor, thought it was just an expression smart people used." Alvin said as he jumped over the back of the couch and went to turn on the television when Dave came in and grabbed the remote.

"No sports Alvin," Dave said as he turned on the television.

"Oh, come on Dave I thought you were kidding."Alvin said with a hopeful grin, "You mean, I-I can only watch…"

"That's right," Dave said loudly, "You want to watch T.V? You can only watch educational Television."

Alvin screamed out in horror, "You are a horrible person, David."

"Thanks Alvin, that means so much coming from you!" Dave said jokingly as Simon and Jeanette ran inside. During their little romantic dance it started to rain so they were soaking wet.

"Hi, so how was your day?" Jeanette asked as she tried to nonchalantly put her arm on the small writing table, but because she was soaking wet she slid to the ground.

Simon tried to stifle a laugh as he helped her up. "Not one word," Jeanette warned.

"Again Simon, I'm so sorry that you got fired." Dave said after dinner, he felt it was all his fault, because it might have been, if he hadn't forced Simon to take Alvin to work wouldn't he still have a job?

"Dave I don't mind now, but I think you need to hear what Brittany did to Jeanette's job." Simon said as Jeanette walked into Dave's small office.

"I really don't want to go through it all again, but she told the judges I have a wig." Jeanette said as she sat down next to Simon and grabbed his hand.

"She what, I'll have a word with her don't worry," Dave said as he was about to call Brittany down to talk to her.

"Stop," Simon said almost automatically, "I have a better plan to teach her to appreciate her amazing sister," Simon said as he squeezed Jeanette's hand in his. Dave nodded and relaxed himself as he waited to hear his son's proposal.


	8. Chapter 8

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 15: The unbelievable is coming true:**

"Jeanette and I are sick and tired of not being appreciated around here, right?" He asked a he turned to Jeanette who nodded firmly in agreement. "I propose that we leave the group for a while, just two months, do our own concerts, and I have this great idea for YouTube, but I'll get to that later…"

"I can't believe that you two want to leave the bands, even if it isn't permanent." Dave said with his face in his hands.

"I can't believe we do either!" Jeanette said as she turned to Simon with surprise. She had truly never thought about venturing away from her sisters to start her own career, but with all that had happened she couldn't say she was against it. "I'll do it though!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"I'm only saying yes because you are both far enough ahead in school, but it has to be a small tour. And I mean small, California only, maybe Phoenix because they haven't had any chipmunk tours in a while and they keep bugging me about it, but that's it!" Dave said as he rubbed his face. "When are you going to tell the others?"

"Oh," Jeanette said as a light bulb flicked on in her head, "Let's do it at our concert next week! That way the fans know about it and Brittany will learn a lesson."

"Jeanette, I've never seen a mean side of you!" Dave said in a surprised tone as he sized her up.

"Oh, you're right, that's way to mean, I don't know what's gotten into me. All I know is I'm tired of being treated like gum on the bottom of Brittany's shoe!"

"Nice simile, it really sums up what I've been telling you for years." Simon said with a smirk on his face. Jeanette loved how cute he looked when he made that face, but what usually caused it was an 'I told you so...' moment, which Jeanette hated.

"Quit it," Jeanette said as she shoved his head down into the book he was glancing at playfully.

"Jeanette?" Eleanor called as she searched the upstairs for her sister when she bumped into Theodore, who was coming out of Simon's room.

"Sorry Elle." Theodore said sweetly as he scratched the back of his head, "Simon's still downstairs with Jeanette and Dave; I brought up dinner for them so they wouldn't have the chance of running into Brittany or Alvin."

"Aw, that was nice of you, um, what do you think is going to happen now? I mean, it does seem like this one is going to be hard to get over." Eleanor said as she and Theo walked to a bench at the end of the hall and sat down.

"I don't know really, I've never seen Simon this upset. But when he does get heated up…nothing good comes from it." Theodore said as he looked up at Eleanor, whose eyes were beginning to water. "It's going to be alright Ellie, they're the smart ones; the sensible ones, they won't do anything ridiculous… And even if they did, I'd be there for you."

"Thanks Theo," Ellie said as tears started to fall from her eyes, "I'm just worried, Jeanette's never gotten upset at Brittany, she always just took it lying down, saying 'Brittany is more vulnerable than she lets us see.' Now I don't think I want to know what's gonna happen Theo." She said as she cried into his shoulder.

"Elle, what's wrong?" Alvin said as he stuck his head out the door to see where the crying was coming from.

"Nothing Alvin, it's fine." She replied with a sniffle.

"Alright then…" Alvin said as he unwillingly dropped it, he knew she was lying, but he didn't like pressing issues that made people upset. And anyway, he couldn't stand to have anyone else upset with him.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Jeanette said to Simon as they headed to the front door.

"I know; I can't believe Dave's letting us do this, but we need some separation from Britt and Alvin."Simon said as he opened the door and lead Jeanette to the bench swing that hung from the Seville's porch.

"Yeah," Jeanette said in a yawn as she snuggled into Simon's arms and drifted off to sleep while he rocked the bench in a constant relaxing swing as he sat there with his world in his arms.

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 16: The concert:**

"Simon we really need to tell them today," Jeanette said as she was fixing the futon she had slept on for the past week because Brittany was still insistent that Jeanette was a traitor, no matter what anyone said. Her cell phone was even taken away and she didn't seem to care as long as she was still allowed to hold her ground against Jeanette.

"I know we do. Tomorrow morning tickets go on sale and we head to Phoenix, but… today's our last concert together, I mean, at least for the time being. Can't it wait till morning?" Simon said as he looked up and tried to beg with puppy dog eyes, which only made Jeanette turn around so she could laugh with her hand over her mouth. "Laughing at people? Jeanette that's extremely rude!" Simon said as he walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist.

"SIMONN!" Jeanette screamed as she hadn't anticipated this.

"What?" Simon asked calmly as if he was doing nothing unusual as he started spinning just to get a reaction out of her.

"Fine, you don't want to play fair neither will I," Jeanette saidin a giggle and kissed him, which made him stop spinning.

"That, my dear is defiantly cheating." Simon said with a smile as he pulled away.

"But do you really care?" Eleanor asked as both Simon and Jeanette were taken by surprise, "I'll take that as a 'no'." She said with a smile as she brought in a plate of French toast for breakfast.

"Thanks Ellie," Jeanette said as her baby sister set the plate down. Then suddenly she hugged Ellie tightly, "I don't know what I'll do without you."

"That's the beauty of sisters Jean, we'll always be together, even if some of us act like a three year old who doesn't like to share." Eleanor said.

"Heard that," Brittany hollered from the guest room.

"Maybe you were supposed to," Eleanor said with a sweet smile as she turned around and walked out the door.

"Ya know; she kinda scares me sometimes." Simon said with a small laugh as he stated to fold his clothes and pack them into a suitcase. Jeanette merely rolled her eyes and sat down at his desk to eat breakfast.

"You guys have three hours to get ready, alright?" asked the stage hand how then turned to Alvin, "You need to stay in your dressing room, and NOT wander around backstage." He said sternly.

The chipmunks all nodded, Alvin reluctantly, and they all headed to their dressing rooms. "Why does Jeanette get the biggest one? Mine is no better than a supplies closet!" Brittany said angrily as she stomped her foot, but no one was listening to her. "UGH! I guess I'll have to handle this myself…"

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**(or the song "Set Fire to the Rain" by ADELE)**

**Chapter 17: The concert (part 2):**

"Oh Jeanette, I'm so very sorry for being so rude to you lately," Brittany said formally as she walked into her sister's dressing room and grabbed a comb to brush Jeanette's hair as she spoke, "I was just upset; for no good reason I might add; and before I forget, Simon wants to see you, he was just outside when I was coming in."

"Oh, um, that's VERY mature of you Brittany, a little too mature actually… Um, I think I'll go out and see what Simon needs then." Jeanette said as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Jeanette," Brittany said as she pushed Jeanette out the door roughly and locked it, "Thanks for trading dressing rooms with me!"

"BRITTANY!" Jeanette screamed as she banged on the door, "You are a horrible person, you know that!"

'That's it,' Jeanette thought, as she headed to the sound booth, 'I can't do this anymore, I'm done, and I'm going out with a bang!' Just then a man came out of the sound booth. "Sir, I'm terribly sorry, but Dave gave you the wrong disc for the first two songs they're on this."

"Got it, thanks Jeanette." He said as he set it on the table and snapped the other one in half and threw it into the trash.

"Oh no, thank you." Jeanette said as she headed back to Brittany's dressing room and got ready. Soon after Dave come knocking on the doors to make sure everyone was ready.

"Jeanette, everyone else is already on stage," Simon said as he saw Jeanette sitting just outside the stage doors.

"I know, but I did something rash, and I'm feeling kinda bad about it. And it's sorta too late to fix it." Jeanette said as she fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Well, um, just get on stage this is our last concert before we go, so whatever it is, go with it." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it as he pulled her up.

"Kay," Jeanette said as she walked out to center stage as music began to play, but it wasn't music any of them recognized. The notes from a piano played as Jeanette took a deep breath and began to sing.

("Set Fire to the Rain" by ADELE)

Meanwhile the others just stood in shock as Jeanette sang, and the crowd was going wild. When the song ended Jeanette bowed as the others walked off of the stage and went to complain to Dave, except for Simon who walked up to Jeanette and took her hand in his. "That was great, but I thought we ruled that idea out…" Simon whispered into her ear and walked her towards the others.

"Dave, I think we can tell them you go out and tell the audience." Jeanette said as she took deep breaths, "Oh; that was terrifying."

"What was that!" Brittany yelled as she bounded towards Jeanette with a gleam in her eyes that looked like bloodlust.

"Brittany!" Alvin said as he grabbed her arm to stop her from killing her younger sister, "Jean, what's going on?"

"This is our last concert together for a while," Jeanette said as she studied Eleanor nervously, "Simon and I are going to be a duet act for a while, we're kinda, um Si?"

"You've said enough Jeanie, what she's saying is we're tired of being used by you two, we are going on a small tour by ourselves." Simon said as Theodore's eyes started to water and Eleanor broke down.

"Simon, you can't be serious, I really didn't mean to get you fired and I'm sure Britt" Alvin said before he was interrupted by Brittany herself.

"Fine, then you two can go, we'll be fine without you! But just know that as long as we're doing a concert no one will go see you two." Brittany said with wet eyes that she concealed from the others. And with that she turned around and walked moodily back to Jeanette's dressing room.

"Brittany, don't be…" Jeanette said as she searched for the right word, but Brittany just kept walking., "yourself." Jeanette said quietly.

"We're still finishing this concert, but first thing tomorrow we leave for Phoenix," Simon said as Theodore wiped his eyes dry.

"Ellie, everything will be fine," Jeanette said as her baby sister, who was crying at the thought of her sister leaving, "Ellie, we can talk every day, and I'll be back in no time, really." Honestly; Jeanette wanted to cry with her sister, but was trying to stay strong for Eleanor's sake, much like Theodore was.

"Elle, I'll be here too, it'll be fine." Theodore said as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

Jeanette looked up from her baby sister to see Simon; who looked exactly the same way Jeanette felt, that they had killed their family. And when Jeanette looked away from Simon she saw Alvin, who if it was even possible looked worse. He may not have been crying with his brothers, but looked like he wanted to through himself off a building.


	9. Chapter 9

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 18: Texts: **

**JEANETTE AND SIMON**

It was nearly midnight, but Jeanette couldn't sleep; and if she couldn't sleep you better believe that Simon couldn't either. So she pulled out her phone and text him:

_Jeanette: Simon, I feel really bad about the concert, we didn't even finish our set!_

_Simon: Jeanie, It'll be alright, everything will work out._

_Jeanette: But what if it doesn't? What if Brittany never forgives me and we never talk again until one of us is on our death beds, like in the movies?_

_Simon: Jeanie; that would never happen; Eleanor wouldn't let you two be so stupid. Just get some sleep and in the morning we'll leave and I'll promise you that the moment you leave Brittany will regret letting you go. Love you._

**ELEANOR AND JEANETTE**

Just as Jeanette let Simon's words of wisdom sink in and she was ready to let her mind unwind she felt her phone vibrate. The screen read "BRITTANY":

_Brittany: It's me, Ellie._

_Jeanette: Oh, I was kinda hoping it was Britt. What did you need?_

_Eleanor: Sry, but my phone was dead so I just grabbed Britt's. I just wanted to know if I could come with you and Simon._

_Jeanette: I wish you could, but no you can't. I'm not trying to be the mean big sister, but Dave and Miss Miller and barely letting us go, and what would Theodore do without you?_

_Eleanor: I never thought of that… But I'm gonna miss you so much, even if we talk every day, it just won't be the same._

_Jeanette: I know, but Simon and I need to do this so Brittany and Alvin see how much they need us, and how much you two need us. We just need to slap some sense into her._

_Eleanor: Kk, sry I woke you. Nighty-night._

_Jeanette: It's fine._

_Jeanette: And delete these messages, Brittany might get upset with you._

**SIMON AND THEODORE AND ALVIN**

Just as Simon closed his eyes and was ready for some sleep his phone vibrated on his bedside table. He groaned as he grabbed it roughly.

_Alvin: come on Simon, talk 2 me!_

Simon dropped his head on the pillow and ignored the text from his brother.

_Alvin: Simon, I know ur reading this. Answer me!_

And again Simon read the text, but didn't even care to reply.

_Theo: Simon, plz answer Alvin, he's texting me bcuz u won't answer! Plz!_

_Simon: k Theo._

_Theo: thx! 'night._

_Simon: Alvin, why should I even bother listening to what you have to say?_

_Alvin: thx for replying! U should listen bcuz I really am sry, Britt is the one with the problem. It's between Jeanette and her, not us!_

_Simon: Then you're terribly wrong, it's been about us since we were kids Alvin, I've always taken second best because you never let Theo or I shine. And I know it's more about the girls than it is us, but I'm with Jeanette no matter what! I love her._

_Simon: Goodnight!_

_Alvin: plz just 4give me Simon._

_Alvin: Simon?_

_Alvin: Simon? Come on answer me. U know I'm sry! Plz. I'm ur brother; u can't let this get between us!_

But Simon turned off his phone and went to sleep, he would be busy tomorrow couldn't deal with his brother anymore that night.

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 19: Alvin tells all: **

"Jeanie, wake up. We've gotta get ready to go." Simon said as he woke Jeanette up with a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Five more minutes, please." Jeanette said as she pulled the covers over her head.

Simon rolled his eyes and chuckled, "That's what you said five minutes ago… If you're not going to get up on your own accord, I suppose I'll have to make you."

"You wouldn't dare." Jeanette said with a giggle.

Without a word Simon snuck up on Jeanette and pulled the covers off of her, which caused her to squeal, then he picked her up and lightly plopped her down on his bed. Then she pulled Simon into a deep kiss, but he knew this trick, he liked it, but there wasn't time for it this morning.

"Okay, any other day you could put something off by kissing me, but today," Simon said as he thought, "not today. Sorry"

"Fine," Jeanette said with a fake pout.

"Don't give me that," Simon said sweetly as he kissed her pouting lips. "Now get dressed, I swear, if we did things your way nothing would ever be done!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jeanette said as she grabbed some clothes and walked towards the bathroom.

"Jeanette!" Eleanor said as she saw her sister down the hall. But Jeanette darted for the bathroom door and closed it. She couldn't handle hearing Eleanor's goodbye yet.

"Well, that was kinda rude," Eleanor said quietly to herself.

"What?" Theodore asked as he popped his head out of his bedroom door. Lately he's heard a lot of interesting conversation from that hall.

"Oh, it's nothing; Jeanette was walking down the hall, saw me and darted into the bathroom." Eleanor said still a little confused.

"I'm sure it's nothing personal," Theodore said as he wrapped an arm around Ellie to comfort her, "You wanna help me with a 'going-away' card for Simon and Jeanette?"

Eleanor nodded kindly and followed Theo over to his desk, which had glitter glue, pens, and paper scattered all over the place, which made her giggle. He was the only boy she knew who could spend an hour in a craft store.

"What?" Theodore asked with bright eyes.

"Nothing," Eleanor said with a smile, "Well, we'd best get to work if the card is going to be done before they leave." And with that the two chipmunks each grabbed a tube of glitter glue and started to decorate.

It had been forty-five minutes since Jeanette had entered the bathroom and no matter how hard he tried, Dave couldn't even get her to answer him. Finally he gave up, "ALVIN, SIMON!" He called, and within seconds Alvin poked his head out of his bedroom door and a few minutes later Simon came up the stairs too.

"What? I was just putting the suitcases in the car," Simon said. He was a bit winded because he had run from the car to see what had happened.

"I would ask Brittany, but it seems she isn't even going to see you two off, anyway, Jeanette went into the bathroom over half an hour ago and still refuses to come out or even answer me when I ask if she alright." Dave said as he headed toward his bedroom, "Just get her out."

Simon looked at Alvin sourly; he was the last person Simon wanted to corporate with, but it was for Jeanette; and for her, he'd cross the seven seas. "Jeanie, please, we have to go, just, can you open the door?"

They heard a grumble coming from the other side of the door, "I guess that means no." Alvin said a little amused. He had never seen kind, absent-minded Jeanette put up a fight like this.

"Alvin this isn't funny," Simon said as he tried yet again to get Jeanette to come out and only got the same response.

"Simon, go find Brittany and take her downstairs, I have an idea." Alvin said as he thought of his plan.

"No, I'm not moving without Jeanette." Simon said confidently.

"Just please, trust me, you know I didn't mean to get you fired, why would I sabotage this? Please?" Alvin begged. Simon merely held up his hands in defeat and walked over to Brittany's door, knocked three times. When she finally opened the door he said nothing, he just took her by the arm and basically dragged her down the stairs in aggravation.

"Jeanette," Alvin said as he sat down against the wall next to the bathroom door, "I'm not going to try to get you out of there; I'm just going to be straight with you. Brittany loves you, but she doesn't want to show it. She thinks that because you got a boyfriend first that Eleanor will go to you for advice and not her. She thinks she's failed as a sister, which she hadn't until she pulled all of this nonsense. But trust me; she needs you to go. It will give her a chance to see that Elle will come to her for help and she'll get the chance to see how stupid she's been acting. I want the old Brittany back, the one I fell in love with, not this one who always acts like she's insane. I understand if you can't forgive her right now, but at least do this for me and Simon. Simon's not only doing this for you, he thinks I tried to get his fired which I didn't, but he needs this chance to get away, so if you could give it to him…"

A few seconds later he heard the lock on the bathroom door click, "Okay," Jeanette said with a soft smile, "I'll do it for Simon."

"Thank you, and if you could, ya know, maybe not mention this to anyone…" Alvin said, but Jeanette stopped him.

"Alvin, no one would believe me, they'd think I'd gone insane" Jeanette said as she started down the stairs with Alvin just behind her.

"Would you believe that?" Eleanor asked Theodore. They had both heard every word Alvin said and they didn't even believe their ears.

"No, I don't believe it and I heard it!" Theodore said with a smile, "Alvin isn't as strong as he seems, you know."

"That's so sweet, it was better than anything on a movie!" Eleanor said as Dave opened the door.

"Come on you two, we have to be at the airport soon." He said as he left the room smiling, his room happened to have a good connection to the hall as well.


	10. Chapter 10

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 20: Leaving for Phoenix: **

"Sorry for the whole 'lock myself in the bathroom' bit." Jeanette said to Simon when she reached the bottom landing and saw Simon waiting anxiously for her.

"It's alright," Simon said as he put a lock of hair behind her ear where it belonged while Brittany made gagging noises behind them.

"Brittany; please," Eleanor said as she looked toward her eldest sister.

"Sorry," Brittany said to Ellie in an unexpectedly kind tone.

"Well," Jeanette said as she wiped away a tear, "I guess I'll see you guys in two months."

"Yeah," she said sadly then she ran to her sister, hugger her tightly, and whispered, "I'm not gonna cry, because that will make you cry…so, make me proud. And, I'll get Britt to come around."

"Thanks, and I won't cry either, at least not until I'm gone." Jeanette whispered back to Eleanor with a giggle. Then Jeanette straightened up, said goodbye to Alvin and Theodore, and then turned to Brittany. "Are you going to say goodbye?"

"I guess," Brittany said in an emotionless tone. "Bye." And she gave her a very forced hug too.

"Simon?" Theodore said with a quivering voice, "I'll miss ya." And like Eleanor, he crashed into his brother.

"Theo," Simon chuckled as he hugged his baby brother tightly. Then he lifted his head and looked to Alvin. "Don't let the bullies get to him, and don't ignore him; do that and I'll be the same old Simon."

Alvin nodded and shook Simon's outstretched hand, but pulled him into a hug. "Okay," Simon said as he tried to wiggle out of the hug, "We're going to be late. Bye Ellie, bye Britt."

"Wait, this is for you two." Theodore said as he handed Jeanette the card he and Eleanor made.

Jeanette didn't even glance at the card's glittery surface before Dave pushed her out the door. They were hurried into the limo that would drive them to the airport rather quickly, causing Jeanette to stumble over her own feet, but she didn't have time to think about it before she realized they were moving and she saw her and Simon's house, which they were leaving behind as they headed to LAX.

A single tear fell from her eye, onto that card as she turned back to Simon and Dave to see what they were discussing.

_**OUTGOING:**_

**A SIMONETTE FANFICTION**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM.**

**Chapter 21: LAX to Sky Harbor:**

"No way!" Simon said as his voice faltered slightly while Jeanette tried to catch up to the conversation, "did you hear what Dave just said?"

"Sorry, I kind of drifted away, what did you say?" Jeanette said with a slight blush.

"Nothing important, I was just saying that your concert in Phoenix is sold out!" Dave said as Jeanette's eyes widened. She imagined they would be play for a good size crowd, but not a sold out concert. Now she was really regretting this whole thing. "Make sure you both make great impressions here in Phoenix, tickets in San Francisco go on sale in two days."

"Dave, I'm not Alvin." Simon reminded Dave.

"Sorry Simon." Dave said with a smile. He glanced out the window and saw low flying planes; that could only mean they were minutes from LAX. "Remember, you two are staying at The Arizona Grande, just outside Phoenix. Here are your tickets, I'll call you tomorrow morning. Oh, and your flight takes off at noon, don't miss it." They pulled up to the drop-off zone and saw about twenty cameramen. "See you two in two months!"

"Bye Dave!" Simon and Jeanette said in unison as they stepped out onto the sidewalk and they were greeted by screaming paparazzi. The driver gave them their bags and the limo left.

The paparazzi was nothing new to neither Simon or Jeanette, but usually they were going after Alvin and Brittany. "Simonette!" One of them yelled to get their attention, "Simon, give her a kiss." Then another yelled "How long have you two been secretly dating?"

A security guard came to help when he saw the crowd, "This way you two" They followed the burly man who got them through security quickly and to their gate without anyone else bothering them. The walk was so short that they had about an hour to kill before they're flight would actually take off.

"Thank you sir," Jeanette said as she turned to him to take her carry-on. Without his help who knows how long they would have had to deal with the paparazzi?

"You're welcome miss," He said as he handed Simon his carry-on as well, "My daughter is a huge fan, do you think you could get Alvin or Brittany to sign something for her? Her name is Erica."

"Of course," Simon muttered as he wrapped his arm around Jeanette, " We'll tell them!" This is exactly why Simon wanted to leave, Alvin always was the one everyone wanted. He had been used countless times so a fan could meet his brother.

Simon walked Jeanette to a seat by their gate, "Simon," Jeanette said, she knew that look, she didn't know it well because it was rarely on Simon's face, but she knew it. "Simon; Simon look at me." Jeanette demanded.

She saw it in his eyes, he looked calm, cool, and collected; but if you knew him, really knew him, you'd see it too. He was a scared kid. "Simon," Jeanette said, taking his hand, "I know you're scared, I am too, trust me," Jeanette said with a giggle, "but we'll be fine. Even when we were kids, no matter how bad things seemed, if we were together we would be alright. And this will be no different. We'll have fun, I promise."

"That's why I love you Jeanette, you're optimistic. I know we'll be alright, I just hope everyone else is." Simon said as Jeanette snuggled in closer to him.

"Good, because It's a little late to change your mind, Phoenix is waiting for us." Jeanette said when they glanced up at the flight board to see theirs was moved up.

The plane also proved to show how prepared LAX was. The flight attendants were not interested in them at all, not that they were expecting any special treatment, but they were ignored after Simon told them to quit asking for Brittany's autograph. This made the short ninety minute flight seem to take hours.

When they landed in Phoenix Simon and Jeanette exited at where terminal one used to be. It had been retired for years and transformed into a cell phone waiting lot. The rest of the passengers on the plane were taken to terminal four, as scheduled. "Welcome to Phoenix Simon and Jeanette," A smiling woman said as she greeted them at the entrance.

"Thanks," Jeanette said as a man came and delivered their luggage, "may I ask why we aren't with the other passengers at terminal four?"

"There is a crowd of people waiting for you two over there, we wanted to help you avoid the crowds, it was my daughter's idea." The woman said as a limo pulled up to take them to their hotel.

"Tell her we said thank you!" Jeanette called out the limo's window. The trip to the hotel was nice and quiet. It took half an hour, but they were amazed when the saw The Arizona Grande. It was huge, but they were far too tired to look around. They check into their room and found one of the bedrooms and just collapsed on the king size bed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**OUTGOING:**_

**Chapter 22: Enjoying Themselves:**

"Simon?" Jeanette called out when she woke up; she rubbed her eyes and looked around, suddenly remembered where they were. Without her glasses she was blind as a bat so she felt around for a side table they may be on, she clumsily found them moments later and put them on. The room was even more amazing than she remembered it being the night before; she climbed out of bed and began to search the villa. She saw two doors shut and open the one farther left to find a large tile bathroom, the tub was large and she couldn't wait to take a bath, but thought about how slippery the tile would be and reconsidered and began to look around the room some more. Jeanette went back to the bedroom and opened the other door to find all of her clothes hung on one side of the walk in closet and Simon's on the other.

Jeanette felt as if she were snooping through someone else's house and was afraid to leave the room and would set off some type of alarm so she chose to return to the bed and wait until Simon came back. A few minutes later Jeanette heard the door unlock and Simon walking in, "Jeanette," he called quiet enough that she could hear him, but soft enough that if she were still asleep he wouldn't wake her, "are you awake yet?"

"Simon!" She said with an excited jump. She hopped off the bed and went to find him, but tripped on a bed sheet from the bed that had fallen, "You know what, can you come to me?" Simon, however was already there the minute he heard her fall, he helped her up and led her to the kitchen.

"Am I going to have to get rid of the sheets?" He asked with a slight smirk. Jeanette replied with a very unconvincing 'no'. Simon turned around and grabbed the plate of breakfast he had gone to the hotel's kitchen to get. "French toast with cold syrup, bacon strips, and a croissant. Exactly the way you like it."

"You know me too well," Jeanette said with a smile as she grabbed the pitcher of milk and poured herself a glass. While they ate Simon told Jeanette all about the hotel's pool area called the oasis and the ping pong tables set up all over the grounds.

"That sounds amazing!" Jeanette exclaimed whipping her mouth with a napkin, "let's go when we are done with breakfast."

Simon nodded, but was not convinced, 'she said she wanted to go on both water slides and swim and play in all the pools, however Simon knew that the minute she saw the 8-story tall water slide Jeanette would suddenly need to get something from the room or come up with another excuse to not face her fear of heights.'

"I don't know Jeanie, why don't we just stay in the room and watch a movie," Simon said hopefully.

Jeanette looked up and met Simon's eyes, "You don't think I will go down the water slide do you?!" She accused.

Simon took a deep breath and continued, "Well, no. To be honest, with your fear of heights I don't think you will even walk all the way up to the top without me forcing you against your will."

"That is so not true! I do not have a fear of heights; I have a fear of falling! I want to go on to go on that water slide today, please." Jeanette said defensively, but ended with sweet, begging eyes.

Simon paused for a moment and thought to himself, 'Someone who falls every day like she does is afraid of falling, that's like a kamikaze being afraid of death.' Then said, "Alright, you know I can't say no to you. We can go at 11:30, okay?"

Jeanette nodded happily as she finished her breakfast and put the plate in the sink. Then she returned to Simon and kissed the top of his head as she walked back into the first bedroom and looked through her side of the closet, put on her purple and blue swimsuit and sat down on the bed to read the hotel's brochure while she waited for Simon to finish up and get changed, 11:30 was coming fast.

Simon and Jeanette left the hotel room and headed down to the oasis, first they swam and splashed around in the wave pool, then went for a ride on inner tubes on the lazy river. As they approached the water slides Jeanette's heart began beating faster, she couldn't focus on that though because it seemed like every few minutes someone would walk up to them and give them a hug or ask what room they were staying in r told them that they were going to their upcoming concert in phoenix.

"Jeanette?! Jeanette Miller and Simon Seville!" One girl who looked like she was about 14 had shrieked when she saw them travelling past them, "I'll be right back Benny," she told her younger brother, "Hi Jeanette," she said when she walked up to them, "you are my role model, I want to be just like you, except I can't sing for the life of me."

Jeanette laughed a little, "Thanks, I hope you'll be coming to our concert in Phoenix next week," Jeanette was desperately trying to get used to all of this attention focused on herself and Simon, but it was still a very alien experience.

"I'm not, I couldn't afford tickets, but this was more than I could have dreamed of, talking to you in person!" She said sadly. She turned and returned to her brother as Jeanette turned to Simon.

"I wish we could give her tickets Simon, everyone else said they already had tickets and she was so nice." Jeanette said.

"I wish we could give everyone of them a ticket, but Dave told us the show was sold out before we got on the plane and we haven't met our stage crew or manager for this tour so we don't even have tickets." Simon said stopping and pulling Jeanette close to him and kissed her sweetly.

As they kissed people grabbed their cameras to snap a shot and a few paparazzi popped out from behind bushes and cacti even thought the hotel had banned them from the hotel entirely. "Great, they're here too." Simon muttered as he moved away from Jeanette lips slowly.


End file.
